


best friends will be best friends

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, drabble because i dont really have a plot, fluff? i dunno if this is fluff, i guess it's a bit crack, im getting lazy in adding tags im so so sorry, soonhoon as usual, this is seoksoon and jicheol friendship appreciation post uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: i honestly dont know why im posting.. i havent even finish my thesis deadlines





	best friends will be best friends

“You’re dating Jihoon hyung?!”

The slap he received on his arm made Seokmin glare at his hyung, who glared at him back. A glare that carries a meaning of: “You human-megaphone, be quiet or else someone will hear!”, receiving a reply of an apology from the younger.

Soonyoung sighs, pays for the three boxes of donuts to the cashier, and gestures for his friend to follow him. As they exit the shop, heading back to the dorm, Seokmin bombards him with questions like:

“Shit, hyung—When did you admit you like him? Dammit, you haven’t even confessed to me you’re gay—Ouch, okay fine, I’m sorry! Stop hitting me, it hurts!”

And,

“Is that why you guys are ignoring each other the past few weeks? Wow, I thought you just broke something in his studio again that’s why he’s mad at you”

Also,

“When did the two of you started going out? Because, that’s cool you know, I didn’t expect Jihoon hyung to like you in a romantic wa—hey! Hey! HEY! PUT THAT ROCK DOWN, HYUNG! I WAS JUST KIDDING!”

Of course,

“Have you guys.. You know.. Done things like—HOLDING HANDS! DAMMIT HYUNG! CALM DOWN! YOU PERVERT! I’M NOT EVEN THINKING OF THAT!”

That in the end, Soonyoung takes a deep breath, patting the younger on the shoulder as they reached the intersection of the streets. “I’ll answer your questions maybe tomorrow, Seok.. But for now,” he gives the younger the two boxes of donuts, leaving the remaining one to him. “go home.”

Seokmin chokes on his own saliva, “The heck, hyung?”

Soonyoung chuckles, expecting the other’s reaction before he checks his wrist watch which reads, 2:45 a.m. “Fighting, Seok!”

“But hyung! The streets are scary!” He can hear the younger complain as he runs to the other side of the road, determined to catch the upcoming bus that will pass through Pledis’ Entertainment.

As he settled himself on one of the seats in the bus, Soonyoung grins as he texts his best friend.

 

**To: Seok is a man, 2:53 a.m.**

**Message me when you reached the dorm, yeah? Tell the others I went to continue making choreo ;)**

 

**From: Seok is a man, 3:15 a.m.**

**Jgh, you traitor.**

**Ps. Fuck your lie, hyung. You’re just going to visit your boyfriend**

 

**To: Seok is a man, 3:17 a.m.**

**Great! What a smart boy you really are :D .. Now, shut up**

 

As he pressed ‘send’, he grins wider, and turns to stare at the box of donuts on his lap. Plugging his earphones, he plays his certain favorite song written and sung by his favorite person.

 

Oneurui majimak i gire seo itda

Maeireun ireoke Ooh ooh

 

\---

**From: my clock, 3:20 a.m.**

**On my way to your studio, you busy?**

 

Hearing his phone ring, Jihoon held his hand up, stopping Seungcheol from talking.

Which made Seungcheol roll his eyes, shifting on the studio’s sofa so he can comfortably lay down as he waits for the smaller to finish grinning like a maniac.

 

**To: my clock, 3:22 a.m.**

**That’s nice. Not really, just taking a short break with Cheol hyung. Be safe tho** **J**

 

**From: my clock, 3:20 a.m.**

**Oh, okay. I will, thanks** **J**

 

Smilling, he sets his phone aside his computer table, Jihoon raises a brow to his friend as he saw the look he gives him. “What?”

“You’re too love sick, Ji.” Seungcheol laughs then throws a pillow to his face.

“And so do you to Jeonghan hyung” Jihoon fires back as he throws the pillow back to Seungcheol, this time forceful than the latter’s.

“Okay, I give..” Seungcheol half growls and half laughs, opting to properly use the poor pillow for his head. “So, back to our topic earlier.. Can you repeat to me again _what you wanted to know_?”

The smug grin Seungcheol is giving him makes Jihoon want to punch him in the face. But because he really wants, needs to know _it_ for him to _continue_ his _life_ with Soonyoung, he sighs instead.

“Fine.” He sends a glare before he continues, “How do you survive in a relationship? What do you do?”

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly dont know why im posting.. i havent even finish my thesis deadlines


End file.
